Partytime!
by Ney Naoe
Summary: ugh!


Titel: Partytime  
Teil: Einteiler (?)  
Autor: Ney 'Ran' Naoe  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
HP: http://sleeplessbeautys.de.vu / http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
Serie: Fushigi Yuugi  
Rating: G  
Pairings: einige  
Warnungen: Humor, Shounen-Ai, OOC  
  
  
Disclamer:   
Fushigi Yuugi ist nicht meins (sniff), Nuriko ist nicht meins (wähäh) und genauso wenig gehören mir die anderen wie Miaka (damit kann ich GUT leben!) und Tasuki (ich will diesen Fächer!) - solange ich 'Das Reich der vier Götter' nicht habe!! *hähähähä*  
Ich verdiene hier kein Geld (ich bezweifle das mir wer was hierfür zahlen würde), mache das nur zum Spaß und um andere zu amüsieren. FY gehört einzig und alleine Yuu Watase-Sensai. (Na no da!!)  
  
Anmerkung:   
Ney meldet sich zurück! Ich hab die ganze Woche geschuftet wie ein Stier (naja ok ich saß eigentlich nur rum und lies mir Sachen erklären die ich schon wußte aber TROTZDEM!) und wollte mich am WE mit ein klein wenig beinem FF entspannen!  
Und da FY ja zu meinen Fav. gehört *giggle*  
  
Warumono: Sie steht nämlich TOTAL auf diesen Nuriko-typen!  
Ney: *schmacht* *leise* Hast du ein Problem damit? Ich mag unschuldige Jungs!  
Warumono: *tropf* Das sagst du auch immer von Frauen - aber stehst du nicht auch auf Typen die alt genug sind dein Vater zu sein!?  
Ney: *stampft Muse in nächste Wand* *kalt* Brad und Muraki sind einfach nur geil.  
Warumono: @.@ Uuuuh so viele schöne Sterne....  
Ney: *hust* Anyway, ich hab das Recht auch Männer in Anzügen zu mögen, ich bin alt genug für sowas!  
Warumono: Du hast nen Anzugs-fetisch? O.O  
Ney: *geht stumm zu Nuriko (eingeladen zum *hust* Tee ^^;) und nimmt sich mal kurz seine Armbänder*  
Warumono: O_O *rennt um sein Leben*  
Nuriko: *megatropf* Ich sollte Tasuki fragen ob er die Hentai auf seine Rekka Shinen Liste setzt... *Tee schlürf*  
Ney: *brüll* BLEIB STEHEN UNWÜRDIGER! @w@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[iii] = Szenenwechsel  
(iii) = Randbemerkungen  
((iii)) = Meine Kommentare  
  
"iii" = Gequatsche  
*iii* = Laute  
/iii/ = Gedanken  
'iii' = Kommentare die im Manga klein daneben stehen (von den Charas)  
iii = Der Laut den eine Muse in der Wand macht  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
[Inzwischen irgendwo in Kounan]  
  
Tasuki: *Niesanfall*  
  
Chichiri: "Irgendjemand denkt an dich No da! Wahrscheinlich Nuriko der wollte doch heute jemand besuchen gehen oder?"  
  
Tasuki: *schnief**rotz* "Einkaufen wars oder?" ((Wenn DIE wüßten ^^;))  
  
Chichiri und Tasuki waren gemeinsam mit den anderen Seishi (weniger dem Kaiser der hatte Manikürtag) unterwegs in die nächste Kneipe um ein wenig (also 12 Fässer) Schnaps einzukaufen.  
Tamahome hatte es sich fest in den Kopf gesetzt heute Abend eine fette Party steigen zu lassen und es gab nichts (also kein Geld) und niemanden (also keine Miaka) das ihn davon abhalten konnte!  
Schon zuletzt weil Tasuki zahlen würde...  
  
Tamahome: ^_^  
  
Tasuki: *flenn* "Mein schönes Geld!" °_° "Warum bin ich die blöde Wette nur eingegangen das Tama Miakas Unterwäsche nur durch anfassen von anderer unterscheiden kann!?"  
  
[Palast]  
  
Miaka: *NIES* o.O  
  
[Wieder bei den Seishi]  
  
Chichiri: "Das frag ich mich auch Na no da!"  
  
Chiriko: "Ich bin zu jung für sowas!" .  
  
Tamahome: "Was? Sex?" o.O  
  
Chiriko: °.° "Eigentlich meinte ich Alkohol..."  
  
Alle anderen incl. Ney und Nuriko: *SWEATDROP* 'Hentai'  
  
[Zur gleichen Zeit im Palast]  
  
Hotohori hatte gerade seine Maniküre beendet und schwe... errr ich meine ging... in Richtung des großen Saals in dem heute die besagte Feier stattfinden sollte.  
Er für seinen Teil war nicht sonderlich darüber erfreut das sein Zuhause _schon wieder_ neu gebaut werden mußte, das letzte Mal als die Seishi sich _amüsiert_ hatten war der halbe Nordkomplex in Trümmern gewesen!  
Und Nuriko hatte nichtmal zwei Gläser! ((...-_-;...))  
Jetzt mal ganz spontan von dem Feuer im Süd- und den wilden Tieren (plus Ashitare) im Westflügel abgesehen!  
  
Hotohori: *Megaseufzer* "Ich bin zu hübsch für sowas..."  
  
Diener: "Da habt ihr recht Hoheit!"  
  
Hotohori: *g* "Du bist zwar ein Schleimspeier aber ich mag dich, du kriegst heute frei damit wenigstens _ein_ Diener überlebt!"  
  
andere Diener: *wimmer* .  
  
[wieder bei den Seishi]  
  
Chichiri: *schnauf* "DAS IST ALLES EURE SCHULD NODAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Tasuki: *auch schnauf* "DAS IST ALLES TAMAS SCHULD....errr ich mein jetzt Tamahome...."  
  
Tamahome: *flüchtet mit anderen vor diversen wütenden Bewohnern* "VERDAMMT! Ich war mir sicher das Bündel Geld gehört keinem!"  
  
Chiriko: "Stand ja auch nur ~Eigentum der Suzaku Kirche~ drauf" 'Du bist manchmal so ein Trottel!'  
  
Chichiri: "Hier rein NANODA!" *öffnet Durchgang und rettet die anderen vor der wütenden Meute*  
  
[Palast]  
  
Suzaku Seishi: *knallen auf den Fußboden auf*  
  
Chichiri: "Na~a no Da~a" @.@  
  
Tamahome: "GEIL! wir habens geschafft!" ^.^  
  
Hotohori: *kalt* "Könntet ihr bitte von mir runter gehen!?"  
  
Die anderen: "Ups" *wegrück*  
  
Hotohori: *Staub abklopf*  
  
Tasuki: O_O "OHMEINSUZAKU"  
  
Hotohori: *an sich runter schau* ;_; *flenn* "MEINE NÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄGEL!"  
  
Nägel: *gebrochen, gesplittert, Nagellack ab...*  
  
Mitsukake: o.~ "Ich glaub grad ist mein rechtes Trommelfell geplatzt..."  
  
[Bei Ney Zuhause]  
  
Nuriko: *ganz fasziniert von Neys ganzen Yaoi-Mangas und Ausdrucken* *.*  
  
Ney: *ganz fasziniert von Nuris Hinterteil* :D~~~~~  
  
Warumono: *ganz fasziniert von Neys Papierfächer**Ney damit haut* "Schreib weiter du Baka!" -_-;;  
  
[Palast in Kounan]  
  
Tasuki:*zündet mal eben die Kerzen mit seinem Fächer an**Tisch gleich mit verkohl*  
  
Diener: .;; *neuen Tisch holen gehen und was von ~Totalen Trottel~ murmeln*  
  
Mitsukake: *sich mal eben selber heilt* ~.~  
  
Miaka: "Seht ihr Hoheit is doch schon besser!" ^_°  
  
Hotohori: *.* "Ich _liebe_ deine Welt!" *ganz verzückt von Kunstfingernägeln*  
  
Während also die Diener ihre Pflicht tun (Das is echtn Drecksjob!) und Hotohori glücklich mit seinen neuen Nägeln spielt kamen auch endlich die Gäste an die Tamahome und Tasuki ~klugerweise~ eingeladen hatten.  
Wovon der Kaiser nix wußte...was auch besser war weil Mitsukake gerade wieder beidseitig hören konnte.  
  
Mitsukake: ^.^ "Juhu Tama-neko ich kann hören!"  
  
Tama-neko: "MEOW" =^.^=  
  
*klopfen an der Tür*  
  
Stimme von draußen: "Wer da" "Ich bins" "Komm rein"  
  
Tasuki: *freu* :D  
  
Kouji + Räuberbande: "Wir sind da~ah!" ^_^  
  
Hotohori: X_X "Heiliger Suzaku bitte nicht schon wieder!" *klammert sich an Tamahome*  
  
Seiryuu Seishi: *reinlatsch*  
  
Nakago: *hebt Hand zu Tamahome* "Yo..."  
  
Hotohori: *Tamahome loslässt* T_T "Ihr hasst mich oder?"  
  
[Eine Stunde später, Nuriko ist inzwischen wieder daheim weil Warumono ihn sicherheitshalber evakuiert hat, dafür fehlt jetzt irgendwie Miaka ((*hähähä*))]  
  
Nuriko: *DICHT* "Weischt du isch fand sisch schon immer schüsch!"  
  
Ashitare: *winsel**Nakago verzweifelt anschau*  
  
Nakago: *flirtet mit allem was sich rührt* 'Daran bist du selber schuld, du hättest meinen Wellensittich ja nicht fressen müssen!' (( o.O ))  
  
Tasuki: *eifersüchtig wie Hölle* "REKKA SHINEN!" *bruzelt Nakago eins über* "FINGER WEG VON KOUJI!"  
  
Hotohori war sich sicher das er Partys hasste, das es nichts gab das er mehr verabscheute als betrunkene Räuber die ihn überall angrabschten und das die Renovierung ihn einiges kosten würde war klar aber was er noch mehr hasste war das Nuriko mit einem Wolf, nochmal langsam W_O_L_F flirtete!  
Zuerst er dann dieses Vieh?  
War er denn so hässlich!?  
  
Hotohori: *Schnute zieh* "Ich bin nicht hässlich...UND DU NIMM GEFÄLLIGST DEINE GRIFFEL VON MEINEM /&%/&&/)% HINTERN!" (Tamahome färbt ab...)  
  
Räuber: *hick* "Schüsch die Gleine..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ney: ^_^ "Jaja ich weiß dämliches Ende aber ich kann Hoto-darling doch nicht antun das ich AUCH noch mithelfe seinen Palast zu killen oder?  
Warumono: *nach hinten schaut* "Was ist das..."  
Ney: *starrt auf zappelnden Sack* "Niemand..."  
Warumono: *sweatdrop*  
Sack: *wimmer* "Tamahome hilf mir!"  
Ney: *WARHARHARHARHARHAR!"  
  
Kommentare Onegai? =O.O= *Kitsunefied Ney* 


End file.
